A Sirius Tale
by linw1
Summary: the marauders are in school, every one knows that James likes lily. but who likes sirius? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

A Sirius tale 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

Chapter 1

Sirius stepped trough the portal between platform 9 and 10. That is the way he came on platform 9 ¾, where would leave the train that would bring him and his friends to Hogwarts.

He had just experienced the worst summer break of his life. Well not that they were nice to begin with but this one was much worse than all the other ones had been.

He didn't like his family and his family didn't like him. But that was never a problem, because he would just hide in his room, only coming down for something to eat or drink. Of course he could have been at the Potter's house with James, but this time he had to sit with his family and not only his father, mother, and younger brother. No his mom had the brilliant idea of inviting his whole family to a dinner party. And she had insisted that he would be there. Why? He didn't know but he knew that he could not go to his room or to the Potter family. The dinner wouldn't be so awful with his cousin Tonks there, but his cousin had married a muggle named Ted. Personally Sirius thought he was very kind but the family found it a disgrace so his cousin was disowned and was no longer part of the family. So she had not been at the dinner party. Sirius had to endure all the insults on his own.

Back when Sirius was younger he and his brother Regulus had been very close. They did almost every thing together. But when Regulus was going to Hogwarts everything changed. Regulus was sorted into Slyterin and his other cousin Bellatrix and Snape convinced his brother that Gryfindors weren't worth there time and that was when Regulus had started to ignore Sirius. When they did talk, they were only insulting each other. So Sirius had tried to avoid his family and tried to make the best of it, but he was not happy about the whole ordeal.

He walked with his trunk to the train and looked around for an empty compartment. He found one in the back of the train and made himself comfortable. He hoped that his friends would arrive shortly behind him so that they could pull him out of his foul mood and cheer him up.

Suddenly he heard a lot of noise that announced the arrival of his friends. One by one they came into the compartment. "Wow! This gotta be the first time you are on time Padfoot." Said James. Sirius smiled. _Yep I'm back. _"Well like you are always on time prongs mate!" he said in a cheery voice. His friends made themselves comfortable. "So Moony what did you do this summer?" asked James. "Nothing interesting really. I had to visit my grandmother. As usual I had to look after my mother at the end of the month." The compartment was filled with a heavy silence. They were all in there own thoughts. Cause it was not common knowledge, heck even Remus own friends weren't supposed to know. But Remus Lupin was bitten by a werewolf when he was little. Yes he is a werewolf. In the beginning he didn't fully understand the limits. But when he was older he was afraid he could never be normal. That he wouldn't go to Hogwarts to learn how to be a wizard. But the headmaster was a friendly old man and very wise and he had given Remus a place in the school. Remus would go every month to a secure place to transform away from the students so he couldn't harm anyone. Remus transformations were very painful for him. At home they were but then his parents would stand outside talking to him till he transformed. He had taken a lot of comfort by that but at Hogwarts he was all alone. Till his second year his friends had found out his secret. He was afraid that they wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. But he was wrong they tried to become animagus for him so that they could be with them when he transformed. In there third year they had been successful. Since then they were illegal animagus and they helped him to transform.

"It is your turn prongs." Remus broke the silence. He forced himself to smile, he didn't like to be reminded of his transformations. "I have bought a new broom you guys! You should see it! It is the new model of cleansweep. The cleansweep 5 is a wonderful broom it is fast and it response to the tiniest movement. And ….." James dashed out of the compartment. "What the hell!" said Sirius. He looked puzzled at Remus. Remus stood up and snickered. He pointed out of the compartment. Sirius stood up and saw a familiar scene play out before his eyes. There was James standing for a girl with red hair and green eyes that currently flashed with anger. Sirius moaned "Here we go again!" James had obviously tried to ask Lily Evans out again. And know he was getting an earful from Lily. "No way in hell Potter! Will you ever learn! I said no before and my answer is still not changed! Don't you have any brains!" "But Evans…." James pleaded. "No don't you but me! It is not going to happen!" "But why don't you wanna go out with me!" he asked helplessly. "Arg! Because you are an arrogant prick, an asshole, a terribly show off that only hexes people just because you are good at it! And oh, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Lily stormed off.

James hung his head and slowly made his way towards the compartment. When he came in he looked at the grinning faces of his friends. "Give it up already mate" said Sirius. "No she loves me. She only doesn't know it yet" said James. James turned towards the fourth and final member of the compartment and took a seat next to her. She was the fourth member of the marauders her name was Livenda but she preferred to be called Liv. Which everyone did.

The door of the compartment slid open and a head popped in. "Hiya can I sit here?" the girl asked. "No!" came the angry reply from James. "Sorry! I didn't know there was a grumpy troll in here because if I did I wouldn't have asked it!" A few compartments further Lily came out and called the girl over. "You can come and sit with us if you like" she said.

**Author notes**: wow this is gotta be the longest chapter I ever wrote. (I know some of you out there find it short but for me it is a long chapter) I don't have much patience to write long so I like to hold my chapters at one page. You would have noticed that I have left out Peter. I didn't like his character so I replaced him with Liv. Liv is a little bit different that Peter but you will find out that later on in the story. Tell me what you find of this story. And if you have any suggestions please e-mail me. Or if you would have done it different please tell me!

Oh Yes this chapter was beta read by Silver Shiko but I would like to have a beta reader that knows a little bit more about Harry Potter. (No offence silver shiko! But your department is the DBZ section.) So have you got interest in the job? Please write it in your review. And help this poor girl (who is not English! But Dutch!) with her terrible grammatical problem! Please, Please, Please! And review it really motivates me to write another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A Sirius Tale 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. But I wish I did, especially Sirius black ;)

Chapter 2 

POV of girl

She was new, she was lost, and she had absolutely no idea what to do. She was transferring from Drake Manor to Hogwarts. She hoped that she would soon get some new friends. At her old school, she had had only one friend, Kayle. She would always play pranks with Kayle on people whom she didn't like, or people who did bad things to them. But now she had nobody yet…..

She was determined to let her past be her past and move on to a new life. But first she had to find a place to sit on the train. She was late and almost every compartment was already full. There was a compartment in which there were only three boys and one girl. She decided to ask if she could sit there.

She opened the door and asked "Hiya, can I sit here please? All the other compartments are already full."

"NO!" a tall guy with black messy hair snapped.

"Fine! You didn't have to bite my head off, asshole!" she slammed the door shut.

A door opened a few compartments forward, and a girl with red hair came out "You can sit here if you want!"

She walked to the girl and said "Thank you very much, you sure are a lot nicer than that asshole over there." she said while gesturing behind her at the closed compartment.

The girl giggled and said "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduced myself. I'm Lily Evans and I'm in Gryffindor. Hiya Lily, I'm Alexia Dakozo and I'm going to be in sixth year. I don't know my house yet." Alexia started to put her trunk in the space above her head. She almost made it until the trunk slipped out of her hands and collapsed on top of her. And she in turn fell on a guy who had just come in the compartment.

"Whoa! Careful there. I know I'm a girl magnet but you don't have to prove that you fell for me!" Alexia stood up and shot the guy a glare.

"Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't date you for a million!" she turned around and made a funny face at Lily. Then she turned to the guy and she got a good look at him. She knew him! He was the guy that sat with the grumpy fellow! God he was gorgeous! She thought.

"Well like I would wanna date you. I mean just look at you. You just think that you are gorgeous, but every one knows around here what the truth is. That you are just an ugly bitch with no friends."

"Right, you are not very creative with the insults are you?"

"Like you could do it better!"

"As a matter of fact I can!"

"Well bring it on!"

"Fine! You are a loud, arrogant, ego tripper who thinks he's so hot. Really the only reason the girls are dating you is because of your friends! They date you to be closer to your friends. Cause lets be realistic who want to date a arrogant, no good troll, with an ego the size of France!"

Behind her Lily and the rest of the girls let out a hissing sound. The guy looked at her with an utterly pissed expression on his face. He turned around and walked out of the compartment. But not before he said this:

"Watch your back girl cuz the prank fest is about to start!"

"Fine what ever you say bastard!" she yelled at his back.

She turned around and looked at Lily, who had a very worried expression on her face. "What is wrong Lily?"

"That was Sirius Black. He is the greatest prankster in the school. And if you make him mad enough he starts a prank fest with his friends."

"Yeah he mentioned that, but what exactly is a prank fest?"

"A prank fest is where the marauders…"

"Who are the marauders?"

"The marauders are Sirius, James, Remus and Liv. They break as many school rules as possible, and prank every one they don't like. Like I said a prank fest is when the try to do as many pranks on you as they possible can. So I'd seriously watch your back if I were you!" Lily said.

"Oh just great! It is my first year at Hogwarts and I am in a fight with the most popular guys in the school!"

She and Lily talked for a while when Lily looked at her watch. "Oh, it is time to change into our school uniforms." The two girls got changed and soon the train stopped and Alexia tried to pull her trunk down.

"That is not necessary, the trunks will be brought to your dorm room."

"Oh, ok."

They stepped outside and Lily grabbed Alexia. She pulled her towards the carriages.

End POV

Author notes:

Before some of you said in your reviews that this story has some idea's from another story. Yes that is right. The idea for a prank fest is not mine! It is from an other author. I can't remember which story it was and I have tried to look it up but I couldn't find the story. But I just wanted to let you know that that idea is not mine. Please review!

And tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm really sorry that I didn't updated sooner. But I have just started with a new school. (yeah I am gonna be a nurse!) so it is really hectic at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

A sirius tale

Disclaimer: the characters of the story all belong to J.K Rowling. Only the story idea and my characters belong to me.

Author note's: hey! It has been a long time since I updated this story. I have has a offer from a reviewer, she wanted to be my beta reader. I have tried to e-mail her but that didn't work. So An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin would you please e-mail me!

Cause I really want you to be my beta reader! My e-mail is please!! Email me!!!

Oke now that's taken care of.

Chapter 3 The sorting

When lily and alexia stepped into a carriage they were soon followed by two other girls. "hey Lils who is the new girl?" one of them asked. "this is alexia, alexia this are Hanna and lea. They are in the same house as I'm in." "hi nice to meet you" said alexia. Soon the girls were talking with each other. Lily was talking to Hanna and alexia was talking to lea. Soon they were all friends. But the girl alexia liked the most was lea. Both girls had a lot in common. When the carriage stopped the girls got out and alexia saw for the first time Hogwarts. The girls walked together to the castle, and walked with the other students trough the double doors. They came in a huge hall. There stood a strict looking woman, dressed in green robes with a black hat. "the students alexia Becker and Muriël long please follow me." Alexia looked at lily and lea they nodded towards her. She started to follow the teacher.

When they arrived at a chamber, the teacher started to talk. "I'm professor McGonagall, and I will be giving you this year transfiguration. We will be entering the great hall in a few moments to get you sorted in the houses. If you please form a line, you two will go first." She pointed at alexia and Muriël. They were sorted together with the first years. After a few moments of chaos there was a line. "oke if you please follow me." They walked trough the door on the right side of the chamber. The first years looked around in wonder and alexia with them. The great hall was beautiful, there were high windows the sealing Oh wow! That was something else than an average sealing. In the hall were 4 long tables and another one in front of the 4. the 4 long tables were the tables from the different houses. And the one table that stood alone was the teachers table.

Lea had told her about the 4 houses and with all she had heard she wanted to be sorted in to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. "when I call your name please step forward" said McGonagall.

"Andil, Adriana!"

"**Ravenclaw!" **

"Apister, Otto!"

"**Hufflepuff!" **

"Becker, Alexia!"

Alexia walked slowly towards the chair. She sat on it and McGonagall put the old hat on her head. After a few moments the had started to speak to her.

"so were shall we put you my dear? You are smart maybe Ravenclaw? And you have a great deal of courage. You want to prove yourself, oh a word of advice dear hold your tongue if you want to live. Especially in frond of the marauders!

"**Gryffindor!"**

Alexia stood up and slowly making her way towards the Gryffindor table. A great deal of boys were checking her out. She was not extremely pretty but she had an attitude and eyes that you had too look at her. She had deep grey eyes and normal deep brown hair. She was slim and had a good figure. She liked to fly and was pretty good at it. She was most of the time confident in herself. But walking towards that table she felt nauseous. She was glad that she was in Gryffindor but was afraid that people would not like her.

Author notes : I hope you liked it and I will try to make alexia a little lets mary sue. Review!!


End file.
